Here she comes
by arisnamesake
Summary: Rachel Berry aime la NYADA. Pendant son rendez-vous d'admission avec Carmen Tibideaux, elle le montre un peu trop. (one-shot — smut/lemon très explicite — masturbation)


La NYADA. Depuis toujours, c'était son rêve. Le but ultime, qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts, enfin. Son entretien avec Carmen Tibideaux était programmé pour dans une heure. Une seule petite heure. Le stress n'avait fait que monté et, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Rachel Berry avait décidé de se changer les idées. Et puisqu'elle était seule, elle le ferait par elle-même.

Ouvrant son sac de voyage, elle récupéra une boite toute fond, en sortant un oeuf vibrant qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rendre les choses plus romantiques, alors se déshabillant, elle s'allongea sur son lit, enfonçant l'oeuf en elle avant d'attraper son téléphone, la télécommande de ce nouveau gadget terriblement plaisant.

La brune commença à jouer avec sa poitrine d'une main, son téléphone dans l'autre main, qui faisait doucement monter la tension entre ses cuisses et la chaleur de son corps. Les gémissements s'enchainèrent, qu'elle ne tenta pas de cacher, tout aucun prétexte. Rachel se sentait doucement être prise par le plaisir, le laisser entièrement la consumer, prendre possession de son corps. Oh oui, Rachel adorait se donner du plaisir. L'oeuf vibrant de plus en plus fort en elle, elle glissa une main entre ses cuisses, ses doigts presque experts caressant sans repos son clitoris, hypersensible comme à son habitude. Elle allait jouir, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

Et alors qu'elle augmenta au maximum les vibrations en elle, elle arqua son corps, chacun de ses muscles se contractant sous l'orgasme, alors qu'elle lâcha un cri bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Putain, oui ! »

Une chose était sûre, si Carmen voulait qu'elle chante, ses cordes vocales étaient échauffées, maintenant. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, et regardant son téléphone, elle réalisa à quel point elle était à présent en retard. Est-ce que cet orgasme en valait la peine ? Probablement. Rachel sorti du lit, enfilant rapidement ses habits sans même prendre le temps de retirer l'oeuf. Elle enfoui son téléphone dans son sac à main, et se dirigea au plus vite vers la NYADA, à quelques pas de l'hôtel. Rachel eu le temps de s'installer dans la salle d'attente, lorsqu'on lui annonça finalement.

« Madame Tibideaux est prête à vous recevoir. »

Son plus beau et orgueilleux sourire aux lèvres, la brune se leva, rejoignant le bureau avant de saluer la directrice de cette prestigieuse école qui la faisait tant rêvait. Rachel allait s'asseoir, lorsqu'elle réalisa que son sac était resté dans la salle d'attente. Trop tard, la secrétaire ferma la porte, et Rachel n'osa pas commencer cet entretien en ayant l'air d'être une personne tête en l'air. Elle le récupèrerait en sortant.

« Rachel Berry, parlez-moi de vous. L'Ohio, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à venir dans notre école ? »

Elle connaissait chaque réponse sur le bout des doigts, elle les avait apprise par coeur, depuis son plus jeune âge. Rachel n'aurait pas pu être plus prête. Elle se lança dans son monologue, l'histoire de sa vie, du Glee Club, de ses deux papas et de sa mère qu'elle avait retrouvé après si longtemps. Elle ne manqua aucun détail. Elle arrivait tout juste à la fin de cette première partie qu'elle sursauta. L'oeuf en elle venait de se mettre à vibrer. Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle Berry ? »

« Oui, absolument. »

Comment aurait-elle pu dire, _en réalité, le sextoy en moi vient de se mettre en marche tout seul_ sans louper ses chances d'entrer à la NYADA ? Serrant ses cuisses, Rachel reprit la parole doucement.

« Je... J'aime la musique, les comédies musicales, je.. je les aime tellement ! »

Ses derniers mots étaient sortis un peu plus fort, alors que les vibrations commençaient à augmenter. Elle se rappela que l'application de contrôle était ouverte sur son téléphone, qui était dans son sac, qui était dans la salle d'attente. Un long soupir lui échappa, et elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle, de retenir ses gémissements.

« J'ai passé toute ma vie à vouloir intégrer cette école, et... Hm... Ce serait, oh, ce serait un tel plaisir ! Oh oui, ce serait vraiment un plaisir de vous rejoindre ! »

Carmen la regardait, les sourcils un peu fronçaient, mais tout ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Rachel, c'était à quel point elle semblait envieuse. Les yeux pétillants, les joues rouges. Parler de la NYADA semblait la mettre dans tous ses états.

« Dites m'en plus je vous écoute. »

Rachel aurait espéré que ça s'arrête là. Elle se sentait mouiller ses vêtements, et ses jambes tremblaient presque sous le bureau, loin du regard de Carmen, bien heureusement.

« Je.. Je.. Votre école, est fantastique. Tout ce que je rêve. Je l'adore, oh je l'adore tellement. »

Il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher ses gémissements, et Rachel prenait de plus en plus de plaisir, alors que les vibrations en elle variaient constamment pour la surprendre. Elle se sentait venir de plus en plus, et mordait l'intérieur de ses joues pour garder un minimum de contrôle. La porte s'ouvrit alors que Madame Tibideaux s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question.

« Madame, un appel urgent de votre épouse. »

« J'arrive. »

Elle fixa à nouveau la jeune Berry, lui souriant.

« On voit à quel point vous aimez cette école, Rachel. C'est vraiment agréable de voir une élève si motivée. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, alors je vous laisse rejoindre la salle d'attente. Nous vous contacterons rapidement. »

Rachel se leva de suite pour saluer la femme, qui quitta la pièce avec sa secrétaire, laissant Rachel seule dans son bureau. Cette dernière relâcha ton contrôle. Elle était bien trop proche, de toute façon. S'appuyant contre le bureau de la directrice quelques instants, elle haletait, son corps pris de spasmes sans cesse. Elle serra les rebords du bureau entre ses doigts et jouit soudainement, tremblotant alors qu'elle gémissait le plus bas possible, le plus bas possible pour Rachel Berry.

« Hm... han...! Bordel ! »

Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme contre le bureau de la directrice de la NYADA. Les vibrations se stoppèrent, et elle se redressa. Ça ne faisait même pas trente secondes qu'elle était seule. Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle se dépêcha de quitter finalement la pièce pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Le sac était là, posé sur son siège, son téléphone juste à côté, ainsi qu'une note qui disait :

_J'espère que tu as aimé ça, Rachel. :)_

Mais qui diable venait de faire jouir Rachel Berry ?

—

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable. Je prends avec plaisir les propositions de ships pour de futurs OS, alors envoyez-moi vos idées ici ou en mp._

_Merci à vous ! x_


End file.
